Raised By Another
by Trillian Astra
Summary: Claire has something difficult to do... and Kate's the only one who can help. Massive "Eggtown" spoilers. OneShot. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: **** This scene has been in my head since "Eggtown", demanding to be written. So I wrote it. **

**Obviously, spoilers for Eggtown. If you haven't seen that episode, either don't read this or prepare yourself for one very big shock.**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Lost. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. (and remember, I can tell how many people read the story by the Hits number and the number of Story Alert emails I get. So review!) **

**Raised by Another**

Jack's group – the few who were being allowed to leave the Island – were about to leave with their "rescuers". The six were gathered together, separate from the others, when Claire walked over to Kate, holding Aaron and an old shoulder-bag. Kate could see that the usually cheerful girl had been crying.

"Um… Kate? Can I talk to you? In private?"

"OK." They moved a little further away from Jack and the others. "What is it?"

"Um… I want you to take Aaron with you. When you go. I might never get off this island… I want Aaron to have a normal life, away from this place. So, I've thought about it, and I want you to take him."

"Claire… I can't, he's your baby. I wouldn't be able to look after him."

"Yes, you would."  
"When we get back I'll probably be on trial and going to jail. I can't."

"So you could find somewhere safe for him. A nanny, or a foster family or something. I just don't want him to grow up here."

"I… I don't know…"

"Please, Kate. Jack could help you look after him. You'll do great."

Kate looked at the other girl. Claire's face was tearstained, but she seemed to know what she was saying.

"You might never see him again."

"I know. But I need to think about what's best for Aaron, and growing up here isn't."

Kate nodded. "OK. I'll take him. I'll manage."

"Thank you." Claire hugged her. "I've got some things for you… stuff for Aaron. It's in here." She handed over the shoulder-bag.

"Uh… thanks…"

"And there's something you need to keep safe for him." Claire took Charlie's DriveShaft ring from her pocket. "Uh… Charlie left this for Aaron… before… I need you to keep it safe, and give it to him when he's older. Tell him about Charlie for me, yeah?"

"Of course I will." Kate burst into tears. "I'll tell him about you, too."

"Thanks." Claire started crying again. "I know you'll be OK."

"Claire… can you do something for me?"

Claire frowned. "What?"  
"Make sure Sawyer's okay, when we've gone. It's going to be hard for him, I think."

"I'll keep an eye on him." She smiled through her tears.

They were interrupted by Jack calling out for Kate, telling her they had to go.

"I guess this is it."

Claire was saying a final goodbye to her baby – holding him for the last time, kissing his forehead lightly, whispering something to him. Kate slung the bag over her shoulder and slipped the ring into her pocket. When Claire was ready, she handed Aaron to Kate.

"Are you sure about this, Claire?"

"Yes. He'll have a better life with you than if he stayed here with me."

"Goodbye, Claire. Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye, Kate."

Then, Kate and the others left. Kate looked back once, but the rest of the survivors had already disappeared into the jungle, so she turned back and hurried to catch up with the others. Hurley was the last in the chain, and his eyes widened when he saw Aaron in Kate's arms.

"Uh… Kate? Why do you have Aaron?"

"Claire gave him to me to look after."

"Oh. Right."  
"Hurley, they're going to ask about him. If they ask you, he's mine, OK? Don't mention Claire."  
"Uh… why not?"  
"Because if they know about Claire, they'll know that the others are still alive, and they'll find them. We can't let that happen."  
"Yeah. OK. Aaron's yours."

"I was thinking… I'm going to have to register his birth when we get back. What d'you think of "Charlie" for a middle name? Aaron Charlie Austen."

"Yeah. It's a good name. Go for it."

She smiled. "Thanks, Hurley."


End file.
